


At the Edge of a Precipice

by CoraMills_DarkQ, ViaRProxy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Chains, Character Death, Child Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Humiliation, Incest, Masturbation, Mild Language, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraMills_DarkQ/pseuds/CoraMills_DarkQ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaRProxy/pseuds/ViaRProxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is left with a decision. Either she starts a new life with her family in the Enchanted Forest without Regina, or she goes after her and fights to get her true love out of Cora's clutches. But does Regina want to be rescued? After the events leading up to the new curse, the blonde knows what power Cora has over her daughter, Emma only wishes that it is not too late. It is a risk the savior is willing to take and as she is forced to come face to face with the new Dark One, it pushes her far beyond the edge of a precipice.<br/>BlackQueen and SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Loved you first

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Once Upon a Time verse up until S02E09 before The Cricket Game aired. It then follows AU. The story will be published in three parts.  
> While reading listen to: Samson by Regina Spektor.  
> Disclaimer: If I owned them, no one would ever see them again. They would be mine all mine.
> 
> Rating: Explicit R-17 for sex, violence, strong language and situations people should never be put in.
> 
> Warning: Self-abuse, non-consensual sex, rape, mother daughter incest and major character death.
> 
> Chapter word count: 3190
> 
> Beta: Pericleson

…

 

"Regina I tried, they won't..my…my magic it can't even-"

"Emma, i-it's alright."

"No, no it's not. I-I can't even…"

"Emma…you need to stop…"

"No, don't tell me to stop trying. "

"Listen to me, you need to stop that. Stop it dear. It's no use."

"I w-will not, I-I can't, not when I just got you back."

"Emma…"

"No, don't look at me like that, I…I-I will…"

"Dear, we don't have much time left. Please," she swallowed "….listen to me before..."

"I-I know….no…no, there must be something we can do. Maybe if I…"

Regina hissed suddenly, head moving to the side, eyes closing as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

"Sorry, I-I'm, sorry.." Emma's eyes widened as she saw Regina wince in pain. She lifted a shaking hand to the brunet's face, but stopped before touching her. Her hand shook too much for her liking. She tried to still it but to no avail and it made the younger woman's eyes narrow in disdain. How could she save her if she could not even keep her own hand, no hands, from trembling so much, to even think of being worthy of touching Regina. So she moved her now fisted hand back to its previous position and let it shake there as it continuing its assault, "…but if I can just get these chains off of you…", of pulling and jerking at the shackles which bound Regina to the stone wall.

"pfhhhh…Emma…"

"No, I will not accept this."

"Emma…"

"This cannot be our fate. "

"Emma!"

"No!"

She stopped the pulling and twisting, eyes meeting brown orbs.

"I will not… I can't lose you, not again. Please Regina…don't leave me." Emma's voice broke as she slumped against the wall, hand still partly holding onto the chains. She sounded so young, so small. Little sparks escaped from her hands as she continued to desperately try and weaken the shackles.

"It will break me, change me…" she continued, wrenching and thrashing at the restraints again, but her tugs were weaker now, more mechanical, "…it will kill him. Fight this, fight it Regina. Fight her! Please, stay with me, stay with us."

"Y-you know I can't. And even if I did, I would not… I will not remember you or Henry. She will make sure of it."

"Then We will fight this, together, as a family. Regina please…" her hands fell to the brunet's sides, immediately feeling her jump, the bruises still fresh.

"Ahh…No Emma, I will not remember. D-don't you see? I was cruel, truly evil as the Queen. And now…I don't even know how far she will…If I see you, him, I will not know you and then I may even, I…what if I kill-"

"No. No I don't believe it. You will never hurt him no matter what she says, no matter what that god damn paper says. I will find you. I can't do this without you, I-"

"You have to continue living without me, you..we have no choice."

"But I.."

"No. Stop It."

"Regina…"

"No. Emma stop it. He can't lose both his mothers. Listen to me. It's dangerous there. Take care of him. Make sure he is fed and does not hurt himself too much. I know how clumsy he can be. So clumsy" She looked off to the side, memories moving through her eyes "and he can be so stubborn." Her eyes softened as she looked back at Emma. "He gets all that from you." And at this Regina almost smiled, almost, before the dread returned in her eyes. "But you must promise me, no stop it Emma, promise me you will keep him away from me, away from her."

"Regina I-I…"

"Promise me!"

Regina shook her head, trying to stay strong but her voice sounded raspy from screaming hours on end. She tried to stay in control but seeing Emma like this, eyes wild, hair cut short and into pieces was enough to break Regina's last resolve. Now she remembered small things, the first time they met, how she despised and loved those blonde locks, how she screamed when Cora cut them and pulled them out of Emma's scalp, as a warning. But the blonde came back and now this was where they were. Suddenly all she was asking, demanding from the younger woman in front of her, hit Regina hard and fast. Her lips trembled and she blinked a few times, vision already clouded by fresh tears. A few days ago the former mayor had accepted her fate, but Emma refused to stop fighting and from this it was clear she had been and will always be her sweetest and ultimate demise. Even now, body limp and chained to the wall, barely able to move closer to Emma, a rugged beauty encrusted in dirt, sweat and blood, she was still fighting for her.

The blonde shifted closer, seeing the sudden change in the woman in front of her, her own vision becoming dark, breath hitching in her throat.

"I will not let her hurt you anymore. Not after-"

"Emma please…Don't cry or else I…"

"Regina…I lo-"

"No. please don't… " and tears started streaming down the brunet's cheeks.

She shook her head, lifting the chained hands, the marks showing as she tried to touch Emma. Slowly their hands intertwine, but try as she might not to wince, Emma still did as she saw Regina's skin. The sickly green tinge was still there, creeping up from her fingertips and thawing into her olive tone past her elbows. And as Regina saw this, she quickly removed her hands, looking away again. Her tone of voice that followed was strained and cold.

"I know. The green… the disgusting green colour, it is still there, creeping up to the rest of my body and it is not going away…not without…"

"Regina I did not…I don't care I-I…"

"I know…I know…but it does not matter, not when..." Regina swallowed again. "She has made it very clear that I am hers…that I never escaped her, and never will. And now I will always be…"

Regina stopped talking. She could not speak of the terrible things they had done. She could not think of them anymore. And that is when she could not look into Emma's eyes, because she knew, the blonde had seen them; she had been forced to watch.

Suddenly Regina felt Emma's shuddering hands holding her face, willing russet eyes to meet green in a violent thrash.

"I will make you remember me…a-any means necessary. I will make you remember who you truly are, who we are."

The kiss that followed was fast and with need, consuming them both. Swallowing a sob the former sheriff felt hot tears stream down her cheeks and as she stopped to look into the brunette's eyes, she found tears there as well. But it was not out of sadness. It was out of devotion, out of respect, out of love. Emma's hand caressed the former Queen's cheek and she smiled at her. A small smile soon started to form on Regina's chipped lips and then for a few moments, Emma and Regina let themselves hope, let themselves believe that they were free once more.

"I love you."

Regina drew in a shuddered breath at the woman's words, her smile widening painfully as she started crying openly. Slowly the former mayor's lips started mouthing the same words back but Emma could not see or hear them. Her own tears and screams blinded and deafened her as Cora suddenly appeared behind Regina, pulling her away and forcing Emma back against the wall with her magic. It was too late for there was nothing she could do, nothing of consequence and as her body and head hit the wall, all she could do was scream, before the impending darkness enveloped her conscious.

…

"Welcome back."

The voice slowly, almost lazily, dragged the blonde from her unconscious state and as Emma slowly started opening her eyes, she closed them again very quickly. An unforgiving bright light hit her, blinding her for a moment making her flinch. This however did not stop it from sadistically teasing her even in darkness as it danced behind her now closed eyelids. The pain suddenly shifted to the rest of her body when she started to cough. It shot through her, borrowing into every nook of her form and as it reached her head, it did not stop but rather resided there, pounding away like a cluster of unsynchronized drum beats. She could however distinctively hear laughter in the distance, words following soon after, but she could not make them out.

When her senses finally returned to her, Emma tried to breathe normally, realizing she was on her stomach but then she stopped. A familiar odour rapidly crept into her nostrils, making her opened her eyes once more. Everything was blurry but when she however finally registered the sight before her, her jaw dropped and her eyes started to burn as they widened.

There, on the ground, body splayed out on the floor, was Regina, face down a thick pool of blood. Her hair was desolate; covering her face. She was not moving. She looked dead. Panic engulfed Emma as she tried to stand up and run to her but her own body wretched back, hitting the wall behind her with a vicious thud once more. Confused, she shook her head and looked down only to find that her own wrists were shackled now.

"Comfortable?"

Rage filled Emma as she looked up to see the infamous Queen of Hearts step out of the shadows, eyes glinting as she moved closer. The sound of something being dragged could be heard, a large sullied brown bag coming into view, but the blonde ignored this. Her only concern was that of the heartless woman, who now stood over Regina, that she did not even see the older woman hide a smaller satchel in her jet black blazer, smirking as she did this.

"Cora!"

Emma practically screamed at her. But even in her onslaught to sound strong, disparaging emotions started to ram itself against her vocal cords, making her voice sound more like splintering glass.

"W-what have you done to her!?"

Another laugh filled the small room, causing its temperature to drop at a staggering rate.

"Still such a foolish girl, haven't you learned that frantic words never get the point across. Get a grip of yourself saviour. It's only a bit of blood."

Ignoring the protest of the wild looking woman chained against the wall, the brunette leaned down and in one movement, pulled her daughter up by her hair. Emma could now see Regina's face. Her eyes were closed, lips barely touching as blood leaked from her chest region and leisurely dripped onto the already slick floor. This almost made the blond retch, but she dared not let any of the two women out of her sight. But as she looked closer, she saw that there were movement at her chest. She was still breathing. Regina was alive. This only made the younger woman more frantic and she struggled to get to get free, but it was no use. The chains were infected with the same enchantment which had held Regina captive.

"She is dying." Emma tried to keep her voice steady, "Heal her, do something. She's your daughter f-for god's sake!" but again her voice broke.

"Indeed she is," Cora simply smiled at this, but the smile did not reach her eyes. Each and every word she then spoke dripped with satisfaction, causing the blonde to recoil in apprehension. "…but oh I can't do that saviour. Even you know the price of casting that which I desire."

Emma blinked, trying to think, trying to remember of which this woman spoke.

"What?! What did you…"

She stopped, words shattering as she reluctantly remembered and her eyes fell back onto Regina's chest.

"No. No. It can't be..it… why…how could you!?"

"Very easily, mind you. I told you about my plans just a few hours ago, so don't act so surprised and affronted. You knew this would have to happen sooner rather than later." Her hand moved back to the smaller satchel in her blazer pocket, pulling it open in a smooth movement.

"I did not get my title for the simple matter of removing my own."

Cora's eyes never left Emma's as she spoke, pulling Regina closer, kissing her neck as blood continued dripping to the floor from where her heart had been; the one which was now partly nestled in Cora's hand.

"She is mine saviour," the older woman said, licking up her daughter's neck, a scarlet stain streaking against her already redden lips "…mine alone. And after tonight she will never remember you again."

"No!"

Emma shouted once more, standing up, refusing to be clambering on her knees, refusing to be kept underneath Cora's smirk.

"No. I will…"

"Find her? How predictable of you." She violently pulled Regina's face towards her own. "I don't see how you can even breathe the same air as this one Regina." Cora laughed again as she looked at her daughter before brushing her lips perversely against Regina's. "How about you breathe in something far more worthy, my pet." At this she smiled sickly and shifted a bit, using her magic to keep Regina suspended in the air as a florid coloured smoke started flowing out of the older woman's fingers, swiftly filling her daughter's nostrils.

The effect of it could only be described as a large drug over dose, flooding Regina's system, intoxicating her, making her high on magic. Her eyes shot open, the intensity of it hitting her so fast that it made her arch her back and when her head moved back forward her eyes glowed purple.

This made Emma gasp. It was too much. This was far beyond the point of wrong. She looked at the now floating form of the woman she loved. The bleeding seemed too have stopped. This made the blonde breath out a somewhat relieved breath. She also did not look like the she was in any pain. Regina actually seemed to be smiling. It was clear that she was in a euphoric state and did not know where she was or who she was. At least for now.

"She looks so illustrious, " Cora tilted her head as she looked up at her suspended daughter, her smile turning more sinister by the second. "…so helpless and yet so peaceful, even as she slips into a paralyzed state." Then she suddenly looked back at Emma, eyes almost demonic. "Let's change that shall we. Make her scream." And at this smoke suddenly enveloped Regina, peeling off all her clothing and finally spreading her legs viciously. Profane eyes watched as Emma suddenly fell to her knees, eyes widening and changing into that of a petrified child rather than a resilient woman. She could do nothing, but watch as Cora started creating a phallic shaped object with her magic.

"Regina, sweetie," The tone of voice that sliced through the silence could actually be described as loving if it was not laced with a bitter taste of what was to come. "…mommy is not going to lie to you. This is going to hurt. Very much. But don't worry you will not remember this in a few hours. And you will heal when I am finished. This is not for you, it is to show that Swan how much you are mine and that she has lost."  
Emma finally found her voice.

"N-no….you..can't no…"

"Yes, I can actually."

She suddenly thrust the invisible force into Regina, causing a low scream of utter pain to fill the room. She had entered her unlubricated; she had entered her without care.  
Emma tried to look away but felt an invisible hand keeping her in place. She could not move, she was frozen in place and all she saw was blood and Regina screaming before.

"Uh hmmm. You are going to watch this until I feel satisfied you have learned that she is mine."

Emma tried to protest but felt the magic squeeze her throat, stealing her voice, not even her whimpering escaped as sound. Ensnared in a perverse poisonous cup, where the only way out was to be swallowed by her own fears, she was enforced to watch, for how long she did not know, only that by the time Cora withdrew the invisible entity, it was no longer see-through but rather a deep scarlet bloody mess coated far up, showing how deep it had entered Regina.  
Everything drew to a close as Cora looked down at the former saviour. She smirked, seemingly happy with the result and then turned to her side. Emma found that she could move again, speak again and she immediately emptied her stomach, heaving and coughing on her knees, hands stretched to the sides, wailing.

When she finally looked up again, eyes dense with tears, she saw something which made her frown. Cora had opened the forgotten brown bag on the ground and a body rolled out. It was a man it was…

No.

Emma suddenly found new strength, standing on shaking legs, suddenly knowing what was about to happen.

No.

It was Rumpelstiltskin.

No.

Her eyes widened even more as she saw the dagger, Gold's dagger in Cora's hand.

No.

Two parchments dropped onto the man's body. Emma could not make out what it said but she knew what it was. This was her plan, to become the new Dark One. And she knew he was being kept alive. But quickly the bloodied mess of half a heart, Regina's heart, suddenly appeared against Rumpelstiltskin's chest, where his own heart was situated. A little bottle also appeared and liquid was poured over the heart, the parchments and the man. It did not make sense at all but as Cora then moved behind Regina, smirking at Emma, the older woman forcing the dagger into Regina's limp hand, Emma blinked, as the plan started to sink in. Cora's own hands then covered her daughters and she positioning it over the two hearts, revealing her true plan, the plan she had all along.

"No!" Emma shouted. "No! You Bitch! You can't not that….don't… you will destroy her."

But Cora laughed at this.

"You silly girl. That is the point." And with that, she grasp Regina's hand holding the dagger tighter and forced her to stab the poisoned Rumpel right through the two hearts.

"No!"

Emma was thrashing and pulling, not caring as the restraints dug into her already aching flesh. She had to do something but even as she pulled and shouted she knew it was too late. Then and there saw it, in the distance, glowing and changing, the dagger in Regina's hand, started forming the letters R-E-G- .

And right at that moment, right as the name started forming on the dagger, Cora's newly created Curse swallowed them all and sent them all back to the Enchanted Forest with only Emma's screams being heard over the raging storm.

"No! Regina! Noooooooo!"

...


	2. One is a Mother and the other is not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is left with a decision. Either she starts a new life with her family in the Enchanted Forest without Regina, or she goes after her and fights to get her true love out of Cora's clutches. But does Regina want to be rescued? After the events leading up to the new curse, the blonde knows what power Cora has over her daughter, Emma only wishes that it is not too late. It is a risk the savior is willing to take and as she is forced to come face to face with the new Dark One, it pushes her far beyond the edge of a precipice.  
> BlackQueen and SwanQueen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Once Upon a Time verse up until S02E09 before The Cricket Game aired. It then follows AU. The story will be published in three parts.
> 
> While reading listen to: My Immortal and Whisper by Evanescence
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned them, no one would ever see them again. They would be mine all mine.
> 
> Rating: Explicit R-17 for sex, violence, strong language and situations people should never be put in.
> 
> Warning: Self-abuse, non-consensual sex, rape, mother daughter incest and major character death.
> 
> Chapter word count: 4813
> 
> Beta: Pericleson

“No! Regina! Noooooooo!”

Emma gasped, her body retching out of sleep into an upright position as air hit her lungs in a ferocious smack. A dream? Her hand ran through her hair, her now short hair, which she refused to let grow back to its once beautiful curly length. At this she felt a thick layer of sweat dripping from her brow. Panting, her eyes closed, fists started to contract and she silently started counting to ten.

Next to her a pair of soft eyes watched in concern. When she was sure her daughter’s breathing was becoming normal once more, she asked:

“Again?”

The blonde seemed to have forgotten about her presence, wincing in response, before swallowing. Snow said nothing at this, nor did she ask her if she was ok because she knew that she was not. She simply waited for the reply, knowing all too well of the gist of what was happening while Emma slept.

“Yes. Again.” Came the solemn reply.

And this had been their routine, taking form after the first few nights. Snow would simply ask a single worded question and her daughter would answer with four words or less.

It had been 17 nights. 17 nights since they had returned to the Enchanted Forest from the curse Cora created back in Storybrooke. It had also roughly been the 17th dream where Emma had awoken up screaming or gasping for air in a feverish fit. Snow only recently started sleeping next to Emma, hoping it would sooth her distress, but no. Each night she would yell and call out for Regina, and each night she would scream herself awake with Cora stabbing Regina with the Dark One’s dagger as her dream’s final torturous image.

“Want something to eat Emma? There is still some fruit left over from last night. I can go get it. It will only take me a few minutes.”

“No. No I’m not hungry. I’m ok. But thank you.” She said, looking at her mother and almost smiled.

“Something to drink then? Hmmm we have cold root tea. It’s not coco with cinnamon but it can be…”

“No Mary Margret I don’t want anything.”

The words were not harsh but it hurt Snow for different reasons. She was still not calling her by anything other than her Storybrooke name. And even though Snow knew that it should not be an important factor right now, it still upset her more than what she was ever going to admit.

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

“How about I read you a story?”

At this Emma nodded. Not saying more, nor did she say which story she wanted to hear. So her mother reached for the first book she could find and started reading, with the objective of reading until Emma fell asleep. They went through five stories before that happened.

 

**~~~**

 

“Charming we need to move faster from camp to camp.”

When they returned to the Enchanted Forest they found themselves surrounded by trees, not familiar stone walls. This did make sense in some bazar scheme of things seeing as Regina destroyed their castle once the curse was cast. There were also some worldly belongings scattered amongst various parts of the woods that which they called their own before they were trapped for 28 years.

So they were in the forest, traveling to Aurora’s castle. It was the only place which they could think of that could house them all for the time being. She princess would certainly not mind helping them, Snow hoped, after what they had gone through and even though it was a risk, it was all they had to work with right now. It was also less than 10 days away now. Along with Snow, Emma and Henry, the dwarves, Charming, Red, Granny, Archie or well Jiminy now, Belle, Neal and a few peasants seeking refuge traveled in a sort of a caravan of people and belongings. They did not know where the others were, only that they found most of their old friends on the way. It was a joyous notion, knowing they would all be living in one castle, though it was much smaller than the Winter palace. But they dared not go to their other castle, which was Regina’s after she became the Evil Queen. No, they dared not go there for they were sure Cora inhabited it along with Regina. The rumors which surrounded that area were of carnage and a new Dark Queen destroying all who treaded close to the land. But again she did not know who the title belonged to. Snow frowned, for it seemed even this did not worry her as much as the fact that this journey and the ambiguity of Regina’s alliance, was changing her own daughter.

Charming looked at her in confusion.

“Snow you know we cannot do that. Not with the amount of things and people traveling with us. Not to mention the terrain is difficult to set up camp day by day. People need to rest, we need to rest. I know you are anxious, to start our lives again but be patient, we need...”

“She is getting worse.”

“What? But I thought... Jiminy said she was…well better.”

“No Emma said she was better or felt better and told . . . Archie she will not be talking and I quote underneath a tree to a cricket about my problems and dreams.”

“Ah I see.”

“Yes. And she has refused going back to him or even telling me more. I’m just glad she has not turned me away from her tent. At least she has me sleeping there with her and keeping her company for when she tries to fall back to sleep again.”

“And are you sleeping Snow?”

“Not enough but certainly more than her. She needs me Charming, but sometimes..”

“Yes I know.”

They said no more but the next day they did not stop to make camp until reaching a river very late the very next night.

 

**~~~**

 

“Regina! No! Noooo!”

“Again?”

“I-I…Yes. Again.”

“You want to talk about it.”

“No."

“Do...do you want to hear a story again?”

“No.”

“You want to go back to sleep?”

Emma simply turned on her side and closed her eyes but Snow could clearly hear her whisper, trying to hide the clear sob.

“No.”

 

**~~~**

 

“Is Emma ok?”

Snow lifted her eyes, realizing she was staring at her hands. She was busy making a new bow and arrow but her worried mind was distracting her from the task at hand. When she saw Henry standing before her, she tried her best to smile.

“Yes. She…she is just tired from the journey. You enjoying the sward fighting with your grandfather?”

It was clear that he did not believe her but Henry smiled regardless as he thought of the latter.

“Yes I am. It’s nice to watch him and Emma train and then letting me join in as she rests. But I want to do something else now. So I was wondering could you show me how to shoot a bow and arrow.”

“Yes, Yes of course Henry. I’d love to.”

She motioned him to sit down next to her.

“Alright, but first of all you have to master the one thing you have to be able to do before you can shoot an arrow. It can be difficult, daunting even, before you can get it right. It requires patience and personal charm and this task must be completed before you can even think of releasing the arrow from the bow. You think you can do all those things Henry?”

“Yes I can do it. What do I need to…ummm master? I can do anything once I put my mind to it.”

Pride shone in her eyes as she looked at her grandson.

“Why learn how [to make your own](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025) bow and arrow, of course.”

 

**~~~**

 

"Regina! No, Cora No stop it. Nooo!"

"Again?"

"Y-yes. Again. I-I..."

This time she was crying, curling up into [a little](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025) ball. Snow immediately reacted and pulled her close to her, the need to comfort, outweighing the fear of being rejected.

“Shhhh, Emma you are here, with me. It’s ok. You are here with me, with [your family](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025), with Henry. We love you. Shhh it’s…”

“No...no...no...it’s not ok.”

She sobbed but did not push her mother away.

“And my family is not here. Regina, She…she is not here. She’s not…”

“Shhhh Emma there was nothing you could do.”

“Exactly. I couldn’t even…”

“Emma. You did the best you could and Henry is still alive because of you. Now sleep. You are going to spend [the day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025) with him tomorrow. He needs you. He needs his mother. Just because you both are sleeping at the far ends of the camp, does not mean he is not hearing you cry.”

[The words](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025) did sound harsh as Snow re-evaluated them but they were true.

“I-I…Yes. You are right. [Thank you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025) I needed to hear that.”

Snow frowned. Suddenly Emma’s eyes seemed to be going over something in her mind. It was like Snow’s words triggered something in her. But just as the sudden change happened she pulled away and turned on her side.

“Night.”

Snow sighed, exhaustion hitting her unexpectedly. She slowly lowered her own head onto the makeshift pillow.

“Yes. Good night.”

 

**~~~**

 

“Emma!”

“Hey kid. What do you want to do today? Just the two of us. ”

“Really!?

“Yes. I’m all yours. So how about it Henry. Up for a bit of Operation Cobra like the old days?”

When he suddenly hugged her, she almost lost her breath. He held onto her with such intensity, like he was afraid she was going to evaporate into thin air. She felt her eyes sting as tears started to form but she did not cry.

“It’s ok I’m here.”

“I know it just I-I…”

“Yes I know...I miss her too.”

“Why did she have to go? It’s not fair. Just when I started to see that she was not…”

He stopped and Emma could feel his grip tighten on her.

“I know.”

She slowly soothed him, trying to not cry herself as she felt him tremble against her now.

Eyes closed as she thought to herself: I will find her. I will make sure that you will never be alone. I will make her remember.

 

**~~~**

“Noooo! Regina!”

Emma sat up, head in her hands.

“A-Again?” came the sleep filled voice of Snow as she sat up as well.

The blonde swallowed, trying to still her trembling lips. The words came out more forceful, colder than she intended.

“Yes, again!”

Snow was silent before she spoke; trying not to think of the words she actually wanted to say.

“H-Henry wants you to take him fishing tomorrow. It will be good for him, for the both of you.”

“Ok.” Emma said, frowning and then rested her head back on the material she was using as a pillow.

Snow stood up slowly.

“I’m going to get some air. Do you want me to bring you anything to eat, for later perhaps? I still have something left over from…”

“No. No thank you. I’m just going to try and sleep again ok.” And with that she turned on her side.

Snow knew however it would be some hours still before the younger woman fall asleep more out of exhaustion than anything else. She looked down for a few moments before grabbing something warm and exited the tent.

She did not move to far away though, too afraid to leave Emma alone for too long. So she stood there, simply staring at the night sky. She had missed this, the stillness and utter vast serenity of the nights in the Enchanted Forest. The way the wind lightly touched the branches and how harmoniously the scent of pine and rain slowly filled the air. This caused her to breathe in deeply. At times like these, she remembered why she called this her home, but as reality returned and what a cruel one it was, she felt a bitter taste in her mouth hating this place more than anything for the cause of their journey, was taking her daughter away from her.

A rustle nearby caused her to jump, hand automatically reaching for her bow and arrow but finding none. She had forgotten them inside.

“What’s going on? Is everything alright? ”

She sighed in relief.

As he approached her, she could clearly see the worry etched on his face. His sward was also drawn at the ready. It was endearing to see this, him always so willing and always so prepared to risk his life for the ones he loved. She smiled as she saw the way he leaned to the left when walking with it in hand. It was a habit which Emma had started to show as well when they started sparring or rather training together on the first day. Emma had been adamant about it and her father was only too happy to help.

It was good for them, spending time together. But it worried Snow a bit as well for the past few day, when Charming said that they should rest, Emma continued hitting blindly at a tree. It was like a certain face was imprinted on it without anyone needing to ask whose it was and she would never stop hitting or even rest to catch her breath.

“Nothing Charming. Everything is . . . alright. I’m just getting some air before going back to sleep. “

“I was patrolling and heard voices and then thought perhaps she…”

Snow’s eyes changed suddenly a deep sadness showing in them. She knew Emma’s father was just as worried but wanted to give her space. He would only ask her how she was feeling perhaps once every few days, while inside he was desperate to make sure his not-so-little-girl, was ok and not having any more nightmares. It was sweet but Snow knew it was no use. Emma was all grown up now, even though she still had her night terrors, she would never call out for her parents to help her and this upset Snow more than she was letting on.

“Yes. She had that dream again.”

He lowered his sword, putting it away in its holster as his eyes mirrored the sadness in her own.

“Is she-?”

“No, she is not alright. Charming I don’t know what to do anymore.” She stepped closer and he held out his arms, pulling her close to him, simply holding her. Tears slid down her cheeks as she spoke.

“She’s not eating you know. I saw her, throwing the bread away. And when she does eat, she can’t keep it down. She gets this look in her eyes, as if remembering something horrible and she then runs into the clearing, away from the river and empties her stomach.”

As he held her even tighter and she could feel it, him trembling, as tears slid down his face as well.

“She still has not even told us everything what happened those last few days and nights. Only parts and that which we have heard just before she screams herself awake. And she refuses to let her hair grow. She has been cutting it again, using her sward or something. I don’t know what to do.”

“There’s nothing we can do Snow.”

At this she pulled back and frowned.

“How can you say that?”

“She does not want anyone to help her. All we can do is be there for her, let her know that we love her. And if she breaks, we will be [there to help](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025) pick up the pieces and start our lives over again like we always wanted to.”

“As a family.”

“Yes our family.”

“But you know [the strange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025) thing is Charming. Emma said that about Regina.”

“What?”

“That without her, she would not have her family here with her.”

“She was probably talking about Henry.”

“No. It’s not that. It’s something else, something deeper.”

“I don’t understand. What do you mean?”

“Deeper as in. . . “

“You don’t think?”

“I don’t know. But if it is what we are thinking of…then what happened to Regina… and Emma’s response and utter distraught . . . it makes [much more](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025) sense. It will explain why Emma is becoming mere skin stretched upon bones.”

“But it can’t be true. How could it even. . .”

“Yes I know and I don’t know how to feel about it anyway. But all I know is, if it is true…then Emma will not rest until she finds Regina. And I think that unsettles me [even more](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025).”

 

**~~~**

 

“Emma? Do you want to build a fort with me? I think it will be much more fun than fishing.”

“Sure kid, just give me a second. You go and start without me. I will meet you at [the river](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025) in a few minutes, ok.”

“Ok.”

He watched her go and talk with Grumpy. This made him frown in confusion. The dwarf in return looked surprised and almost shocked at whatever Emma was asking him but he pointed into a direction. Henry turned to look at where he was pointing but all he could see was trees and more trees so he shrugged and walked to start collecting wood for the fort.

“Hey Henry. Whatcha doing?

“Hi Ruby. Emma and I are going to build a fort. I’m collecting supplies. Do you want to help?”

“Wow sounds like fun but it’s my turn to do a bit of scouting.”

“Ah ok next time then.”

“Yes definitely next time. Well enjoy it. ”

“Hmmm Ruby.”

“Yes Henry?”

“What is in that direction?”

Her eyes widened when he pointed in the same direction which Grumpy instructed Emma in. She quickly recovered and smiled at him.

“Why do you want to know Henry?”

“Oh Emma and Grumpy were talking. It looked like she was asking him something very strange because he looked surprised and then he pointed in that direction. So what is in that direction?”

“Ah ok.”

“So?”

“So… it is where you can get the best fire wood of course. She probably wants you to have the bestest best fort ever. See mystery solved.”

She smiled at him trying to see if he believed her. When it seemed like he did she gave him a light hug.

“Ok thanx. Bye Ruby.”

She waited until he was gone before going to Snow.

“And you are sure Red? She asked him this?”

“Well Snow I did not hear the words but all I know is the only thing in that direction is ...Regina's place.”

Fear started creeping into Snow’s thoughts, remembering her conversation with her husband last night.

“I have to go now Snow. You know I am still searching for Blue. She has not yet been found.”

“Yes I-I. Good luck Red.”

But Snow did not even hear her friend bid her farewell and head off into the woods in her wolf form. All she could think of was her daughter.

God Emma, please don’t do anything stupid.

 

**~~~**

 

“Hey champ.”

“Hi dad.”

“Have you seen Emma? I have been looking for her and . . .”

“No.”

“Oh. Weren’t you two going to build something together? Snow mentioned it.”

“Yes a fort. Or we have been working on it now for two days. But she is late today. Think she is collecting wood. I’m waiting for her.”

“Nice. Mind if I join you two?”

“Hmmmm.”

At this Neal looked confused.

“I’m sorry but no. It’s the only time I see her. Grandma has told me I cannot watch them train anymore. Something about Emma needing ‘more focus time’. So I don’t see her that much. And besides,” he suddenly lifted his jaw and for a split second Neal swore he saw the spitting image of Regina Mills inscribed upon his face. “I think Emma needs to be alone. Or not focus on anything other than getting my mom back to us.”

“I-I . . . sorry Henry. I only meant we could catch up. Did not see her at breakfast. I have been away with Belle trying to see if well your other grandfather is alive.”

“I know. You told me this morning and a few days ago before you left. You never said that you found him or not?”

“No. Belle was not too happy but she kept a straight face until she came back to the camp. She practically collapsed in Red’s arms when she…Emma!”

“Hey Neal. You’re back.”

“Yes. Got back last night.”

“Henry I’m sorry I’m late. I had too. . .”

“It’s ok. I know it’s for Operation Cobra.”

“Cobra?”

Neal looked confused again and Emma only shook her head.

“Was nice seeing you dad but Emma and I have work to do.”

“Yes. Sure.” He frowned as he started walking away, realizing that the blonde was not carrying any form of supplies for the fort. He however ignored it and went to check on Belle.

As he left Emma turned back to Henry.

“I thought we were going to call it   
something else.”

“I know but I realized that if you take the ‘b’ away in Cobra, it spells. . . ”

“Cora.”

Her expression changed suddenly.

“Yes. I like it kid. Because that is what this is. Operation Cora. With an additional b,” then she whispered to herself “. . .for various reasons.”

“So can we get started?”

“Yes sorry Henry. Went into battle mode there.”

She winked at him but behind the tender expression he could not miss the black circles around her eyes.

 

**~~~**

 

“Regina. No. Please no Henry needs you. Fight it… nooooo we need you… Noooo Cora stop it you…you fucking Bitch!”

Once more Emma screamed herself awake. She did not even let Snow finish as she answered.

“Yes danm well again.”

“Emma you can’t keep. . . ”

“I’m fine. I’m going back to sleep. We have work to do tomorrow.”

Snow let her be but the words worried her for she did not know to whom Emma was referring to. All she could do was lay back down, close her eyes and hope for the best like she always did.

 

**~~~**

"We have a problem.”

“Yes?”

Charming looked worried as he spoke.

“What is it Granny?”

“Ruby has been scouting ahead again and…”

“Yes?”

“She came across something, well despicable.”

“What was it?”

“It was one of our people, shred to pieces.”

“What?!”

“[Yes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025) .”

“Who?”

“Mother superior… Blue.”

His hand immediately covered his mouth. Whether it was out of shock or to force the bile moving up his throat back down into his stomach was anyone’s guess.

“No. How horrible. Could . . .could Ruby identify the creature that did this? We will [have to](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025) be ready when…”

“That’s just it. It was not an animal. It was magic, dark magic, it seemed she was tortured and then well ripped apart. She was so distorted and disfigured that only her scent identified her.”

“You don’t think?”

“Yes. They are close by. Regina and her mother, I think they are [looking for](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025) something, traveling by horses for some strange reason. And I think…”

“Did Red see them? Is Regina the new Dark One? Can she testify that she is?”

“Red dared not stay longer but there’s something else. I think it is the reason why they attacked Blue.”

“What?”

“I think it best that [your wife](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025) be present at this news.”

“No. Not [right now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025). She needs her rest. Tell me and I will let her know when I know she is awake.”

They did not realize a pair of gaunt green eyes were watching them, listening to [the news](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025) before she slipped back into her tent.

**~~~**

Snow woke to the sound of low whimpering. She sat up thinking an animal had wondered into the campsite in pain but when she looked to the side she saw that its origin was coming from Emma. She was thrashing about, murmuring words which Snow could not make out. But now and then she could hear a distinctive call to…

“Regina! No! Cora please stop hurting her. No. Regina! No!”

At this Snow moved closer, trying to wake Emma from this binding realm she was forced into every night.

“Emma!”

But this only happened once a night thus the recurrence of another nightmare frightened Snow even more. It was one of the worst attacks yet, almost as bad as the first night when they found Emma screaming and pulling out her own hair.

“Emma! Wake up. It’s a dream, a dream Emma. Wake up!”

She shook her head once more before her daughter’s eyes shot open, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She stared at her for a few moments, unsure if this was real or if she was still dreaming. So Snow did the only thing she could think of to root her back into routine and reality.

“A-Again?!”

And it worked. Emma’s eyes slowly went back to their dull expression. She swallowed and replied.

“Yes, again.” As if nothing had happened.

“Emma you need help. You need us to help you.”

The younger woman looked away.

“Please let us help you. Or talk to Jiminy. You can’t keep…”

"No. There is only one thing that will help me.”

"What? If I can help or any of us. Please just..."

“I need to know.” Emma stood up as she spoke and moved to the far side of the tent.

She started lacing up her shoes.

At this Snow stood up as well.

“What? Emma what are you doing? It’s the middle of the night.”

“I need to know ok.” She shouted, not at her mother but at the ground. “I need to know if she is…” she stopped talking, biting her lip, not wanting to voice her deepest fears.

At this Snow nodded.

“I know sweetie, but…”

“Don’t call me that!” Emma suddenly spat, finally looking at Snow. There was a far off look in her eyes as she remembered Cora’s words to Regina.

_“Regina, sweetie, mommy is not going to lie to you. This is going to hurt. Very much. But don’t worry you will not remember this in a few hours. And you will heal when I am finished. This is not for you, it is to show that Swan how much you are mine and that she has lost.”_

As these memories returned so did the tears. And Emma started crying again as she mechanically laced her shoes again.   
It broke the former school teacher’s heart. Her daughter looked so tired and yet so skittish at the same time, like an animal caught in a trap, ready to fight till the death.

Her hair was now even shorter than before. It was as if as every day passed she cut her hair secretly so that by now it was even shorter than Snows hair. When she finally realized this she spoke once more.

“But…”

“N-no. I've made up my mind. I'm going and if you want to help then you will let me go, alone.”

Snow said nothing to this. She only watched as Emma stood up even though her shoes were not properly fastened yet.

“Don’t wait up for me.”

And without another word Emma took her sward and quickly walked off into the night, leaving the camp sight.

 

**~~~**

“Snow! Where are you going?”

“After our daughter. She is going off [in search of](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025) Regina. She does not even know where she is. She is irrational and even if she finds her I cannot let her go alone or if it is true, if Regina is the new Dark One I can't let Emma be alone when she sees…”

"Please just..."

“No. I [have to](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025) do this.”

"Snow you don’t [understand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025). We have another problem."

"What? What can possibly be more important now than helping our daughter?

"Listen. Red was scouting and she found Blue killed, ripped apart by magic.”

“What? No...no it can’t be true.”

“Yes, unfortunately it is [the truth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025) and there is more. Red found something else, something which shows that we have another enemy close by.”

"Who? Cora? Oh god Charming where? Is Regina with her? Is she..."

“No. Red saw the mark of the mythic Wicked one.”

“Who? No. No, that cannot be true. I-I thought those where just. . .”

“Stories? Snow really? You do know that we are. . . ”

“[Yes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272766/chapters/3247025). I know. I know. But why is she here?”

“All I know is that if Cora has indeed made Regina the new Dark One and had something to do with setting that other woman free, then we have far worse things to worry about if those two join forces with the Wicked Witch of the West.”

**~~~**

 

 


	3. I just need to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is left with a decision. Either she starts a new life with her family in the Enchanted Forest without Regina, or she goes after her and fights to get her true love out of Cora's clutches. But does Regina want to be rescued? After the events leading up to the new curse, the blonde knows what power Cora has over her daughter, Emma only wishes that it is not too late. It is a risk the savior is willing to take and as she is forced to come face to face with the new Dark One, it pushes her far beyond the edge of a precipice.  
> BlackQueen and SwanQueen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Once Upon a Time verse up until S02E09 before The Cricket Game aired. It then follows AU. The story will be published in three parts.
> 
> While reading listen to: Somewhere by Within Temptation and Pale by Within Temptation
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned them, no one would ever see them again. They would be mine all mine.
> 
> Rating: Explicit R-17 for sex, violence, strong language and situations people should never be put in.
> 
> Warning: Self-abuse, non-consensual sex, rape, mother daughter incest and major character death.
> 
> Chapter word count: 3311

 

**...**

Emma could not breathe. It was too much, everything was becoming too much for her. She had to get away from her parents. She needed space to breathe. It was like she was drowning in their goodness and being smothered by their constant support. It was not what she needed right now. She kept slipping into a routine which made everything seem like it was alright. But everything was not alright. Everything was _fucked up_. The blonde needed to be alone. She needed to deal with this her own way. When oxygen finally reached her aching muscles, she pushed any distractions down to where her former happy life dwelled. She needed to distance herself far away from her mother and the rest of the camp; it was the only way she was going to survive and it the only way she was ever going to find Regina. And time was running out. Emma knew this; she knew the inevitable was true even though she refused to verbalize it. She knew what she would find. Regina had been stabbed with the dagger and the blonde had witnessed the former dark one’s name shrink away as her love’s name started to appear upon it. And Emma knew how it worked. She had been told how it worked by her mother so many times, but as she continued running through the Enchanted Forest, the young woman shook her head, still refusing to believe it.

Perhaps she imagined it due to being beaten to a pulp. Perhaps the words were Cora’s name. It had been dark. She had been exhausted. It all could have been imagined, a trick played on her by that _heartless cunt_ but as the cold air hit her flushed features, she could not help but remember it exactly as it happened once more. Cora had ripped half of Regina’s heart out and used it to enact the curse, ensuring that she did not kill her own daughter in the process. The woman even added a fucked up little twist to it all. Like all the clichéd villains of movies and theatres past, she revealed her plan to the blonde and the brunette beforehand, however, unlike those villains with their ever twirling moustaches and British accents, foiled by the good guys by some miraculous happy ending; Cora had succeeded in executing her design. The merciless woman had poured chimera blood and viper’s eye upon the scroll, enacting the spell, the _Curse of the Empty Hearted_ in her last sickening retort to make sure that in the new realm, Regina would believe that she truly loved her mother even with half a heart and Dark one’s mark upon her skin.

Hot air slid down Emma’s throat but never reached her lungs as she simply heaved it back out again, causing her to see little spots. But once again she did not care nor did she stop to rest. Bristles and brunches collided and skid by her in quick bursts and thuds, leaving their marks on the former saviour. These minor but continuous scrapings did not slow her down, even when a brunch hit her head on in the shoulder.

She did not care. She did not even stop to catch her breath as she felt her chest burn. It did not matter. Her body would heal, the marks would fade. It was all of no consequent as her mind governed her body so Emma pushed on, her mind switching to auto pilot as her legs simply carried her forward. She would not stop, she could not, but oh her body had other plans for as her right foot hooked around a protruding root stemming from the swaying tree, she was stopped mid stride and fell to the ground with a sudden thud.

Her face hit the dirt ridden ground first as her body followed soon after, toppling over into a trembling mess. She recovered immediately, or so she thought as she willed herself to stand but her body protested, refusing to obey her. Try as she might, she could not get up so there she stayed, in the dirt, in the filth where she believed she belonged. Where else would she be wanted? She did this. She brought this on Regina. That day when Emma returned through the well, everything seemed different. That day everything changed. But of course the former sheriff was too much of an idiot to see the warning signs or perhaps she even ignored all the warning signs. She had definitely ignored the cry for help screaming in Regina's eyes when Emma came to talk to her about Henry late that one night weeks after the blonde had returned to Storybrooke.

Emma had been angry, frustrated for no apparent reason and had knocked a few times on the former mayor’s door but when it opened on its own, she entered. It was dark inside the house, the air thick with a strange scent. She heard a sound in the den, the room where Regina had asked her 'you don't think it makes me evil do you?' so Emma entered that room. Oh the irony of knowing the past was now harsh on the future. Regina had been there. Even in the utter darkness, with only the pale moonlight slicing through the window, Emma had easily made out the figure of the former mayor, the former Queen. But it had not been the posture of the feared Queen. It was not the Regina that she thought she knew. She had been slumped against the mantle, back half turned to her, drink in hand. And Emma had only stood there, the moon light both enhancing Regina’s beauty and betraying the former mayor’s drunken state. And that was all Emma remembered now, how drunk Regina had been. Accusing her of things Emma could not even fathom, saying she saw her and Hook together and somehow it hurt the brunette for reasons the Swan could not have understood. But Emma had ignored Regina’s plight, her tears, her cry for help. The blonde had been angry herself, not understanding why she was attracted to this woman, why she was having dreams about her and why she was screaming at her that moment in time rather than helping her. To this day Emma did not know why she had not simply pinned Regina to the wall and fucked her frustration out there and then as she was wrapped up in all her god damn lust. But no, she had been too much of a coward it seemed and rather turned her words into disgust. She had left her there in that house and after that, all their words were of hate, so much so that she did not realize that Regina was in danger, that she was changing, that the confounded green magic from the well had fastened onto her more severely and insidiously than anyone could have predicted every time she became angered or jealous or even aroused.

And then finally, one rainy night, when Emma had come to her senses, needing to speak with Regina about why she was having theses lustful and violent dreams about her. She had felt her heartbeat quicken sensing something was wrong the moment she entered the house and then she found them, Regina spread out as Cora…

Emma’s fists hit the ground, failing once more to stand up.

“No. God damnit.” She whispered, the one half of her face still buried in the dust, dirt encrusting onto it. She felt the saliva slide down her lips as she started to cry. “ _God damnit!”_ she screamed, hitting her hands against the dirt again and again before slowly scrunched herself up into a little ball on the ground, crying silently now, mouth open as dirt slipped into her mouth and nose. She suddenly felt so tired. Everything hurt. She was done, broken. Perhaps it was better like this. Her dying here, alone, weak. She was of no use to anyone anymore anyway. Her parents could have another child, one who would make them proud. Henry had Neal. She could not let her child see her like this anymore. And Regina…perhaps it was better that she never found her. Better that her true love did not witness Emma Swan’s swan song as she died and with that she just let go and slipped into unconsciousness, failing to realize that a pair of intense eyes were watching her.

**…**

With every step Snow took, dread and trepidation filled her. She should have found Emma by now. The young woman could not have gotten that far, the brunette was sure of it. Her child was exhausted and not thinking clearly but even as Snow continued on, realizing she had lost Emma’s trail, fear filled her. This was not happening. She was not going to lose her again, not here, not when they were finally together in the land she grew up in. But as she stopped to look up into the dark night sky she felt the familiar pelting of rain. Once again dismay filled Snow. She knew the dangers of the forest when it rained and just hope that Emma somehow used her head and found somewhere dry to whether out the night. There was nothing else she could do for Emma now but still Snow pressed on, knowing if she stopped now, then she may never see Emma again.

**…**

 

The room was cold as music filled it, caressing and molesting every pleasure cantered nerve in Emma’s body. This was not right. It was not real. It could not be. Emma’s eyes widened as she stood in the foyer of Regina’s mansion. The sound of rain falling could be heard outside. What was going on? What as she doing here? And what…music? She heard it ever so clearly, the sound of a piano being played. Her skin started to crawl. It sounded so familiar, the tune, one which was in every sickly sweet movie soundtrack to invoked a sense of sensuality and calm. But this did the exact opposite to the blonde for with each step she took closer towards the piano melody, Emma could hear the muffled sound of whimpering. And as she turned the corner, the blonde was met with the spread out image of Regina being fucked by Cora onto of the piano as the older woman played the actual piano.

Emma stood frozen in disbelief, the image both disturbing and for some fucked up reason arousing her to no end. There sat Cora, calm and collected as she continued playing with her left hand as her right hand thrusted a humming vibrator deep and hard into a wantonly moaning Regina. And what made it even more fucked up was the fact that the right side of the piano, the side where Cora’s had would have been if it was not occupied, was being played by an invisible magical entity, not taking away the sound of the deceivingly soothing melody for even a second.

Black and white keys moved in synchronized poise but failed in comparison to the sounds leaking from the former mayor, clearly enjoying the assault as she panted and smiled in utter ecstasy. But it had to be a trick, it had to be. There was no way Regina enjoyed this. Her own mother fucking her. She would not allow it to happen willingly, would she? But as Emma continued to watch her breath hitched, feeling her own body react. Seeing the former mayor like this, regardless who was doing it to her, made the blonde wet. This flushed and moaning woman, arching her back and bucking her hips, it was the woman in her dreams. The moment was however short lived as she heard the brunette cry out whimpering and pleading Cora to fuck her harder, causing Emma to remember who was doing this to Regina. _Cora._ Cora was fucking her own daughter without breaking a sweat.

The blonde could clearly hear the sound of the vibrator thrusting in and out, wet sounds mixing with the music and it ultimately caused a moan to fall from Emma’s lips. She could not help it. She was aroused, guilty yes but so aroused. Shame hit her violently and punched her right into the gut making Emma feel nauseous and then right at that moment, Regina’s body contorted into what was clearly an orgasm and the brunette let out a low cry before falling back down onto the piano, trembling. Her legs were still spread, vibrator still buried deep within the panting beauty as she continued to moan in soft whimpers. And this angered Emma, even more so that she had watched and let this continue without even stopping or interjecting. But before the blonde could even move, Cora’s head turned slightly to her side and her eyes immediately found the sheriff’s.

“Care to join us saviour or do you simply want to watch, as you give yourself release while I fuck my daughter right in front of you again?” and without waiting for a reply she turned the vibrator on high and plunged the phallic shaped object into Regina once more, causing the brunette to scream both in pleasure and pain. And that was when Emma heard the rain again. She looked at Cora and then around and eyes widened as she remembered. This was not happening now. This was not a dream. This was a memory. It had happened before and as the rain became louder Emma shouted at Cora before the blonde was pulled out of her sleep by the heavy pelting of actual rain falling in the Enchanted Forest.

She was soaked and without another thought stood and ran. Emma needed to find shelter; her mother had warned her about the rain falling spells here, how it attracted creatures which would suck your flesh right out from under your skin and others that would use your insides as a means of producing their young. It was vile and she was not in the mood to deal with any of this fucked up nightmarish fairy tale nonsense shit here and now or ever.

So she ran and watched her feet, her shaking hands gripping her sward as she tried to forget what she had witnessed a few moments ago. There was no time to dwell. Again brunches cut into her flesh and again she did not care. She did not matter. Regina mattered and as the blonde’s thoughts gently started caressing her memories with images of Regina and then Henry and how things were, and what they could have been like, Emma’s eyes narrowed.

No, she would not give in. She would not lose hope.

“ _No!”_ she screamed, anger taking its hold and form over any self-loathing or self-pity ever befalling her. “No! I will not submit. I will not _fucking_ give up. I made a promise.” She shook as she screamed but continued through the showering rain.

“And she is waiting for me. _Regina_ is waiting for me.” And then she belted out her parents oh too familiar line. “ _I will find you_ , I will always fucking find you Regina,” but making it her own. Fuck it. _Fuck it all_ , she thought not caring if creatures of the boogie night heard her. She was invincible. And it did not matter even if Regina was the new so called _Dark Queen_. She would find her and she would make her remember, make her remember Emma, make her remember Henry. Running even faster now, using the last of her energy, the blonde nearly tripped but she did not stop. She must have looked like a mad woman, just like the ones in those low budget horror films, the ones Emma used to enjoy mocking back when life was simpler. Back then everything made sense. But she did not dwell on the past too long. It was not a luxury she could afford.She was going to find Regina today even if it killed her and suddenly she saw a cave. Emma quickly ran closer but then stopped. A lake. She would have to swim through it to get to the cave. But as strange sounds erupted behind her and fear as well as adrenaline took hold she jumped into the water and quickly made her way to the cave. Water gushed into her mouth, forcing her to swallow it as she swan, not caring to think of the dangers lurking underneath the water. There was no time. The surface was close and as she reached it she quickly got out and ran into the cave. Inspecting it with fire in hand, she found nothing but dry ground and smooth rock.

I was alright now. She would rest here and carry on her pursuit in the morning. Without another thought she used the fire to create a bonfire and stripped out of her wet clothes, easily conjuring up a new set, something she had been practicing the last few days in between her training. Her last act before relaxing was using her reserved energy to create a barrier spell, like the one Regina had taught her all those many nights ago. Her eyes saddened as she bit back another sob. _No._ She would not cry. Not tonight. Dry and warm once more she breathed out and rested her head upon the soft mass she created to mimic a pillow. She needed to sleep, truly sleep. And somehow she did not feel afraid of her dreams anymore. She was going to find Regina, she kept repeating in her mind.

Her limbs ached a bit, but she realized for some strange reason that they did not hurt as much as before but it was her heart which she felt like it hurt the most. Her hand moved to where it was located. Why did it hurt so much? Heartache was only a gimmick made up by pretentious hipsters trying to get you into bed, wasn’t it? But as she felt her heart beat in short but strong thuds, she knew it to be true. This was true heart ache for the woman she loved. And oh did she love Regina. Emma let her mind wonder, lips forming a smile as she thought back.

It was difficult and unnerving, especially in the beginning but somehow the blonde had found a way into the former mayor’s heart and as did Regina into her own. They were perfect together and yet so completely unalike it was a miracle that the brunette could even stand the blonde. But they loved each other. She knew this. She had seen it, the love in Regina’s eyes, the hurt and blind rage Regina had felt when the brunette had thought Emma had slept with Hook, accusing the blonde while the brunette was in her drunken stupor. The utter distraught and utter pain when she had witnessed Emma being beaten and harmed by Cora. But Emma never stopped loving her. She never stopped fighting, even now, exhausted beyond reason, she was still fighting for her, and as these thoughts filled the blonde a faint white light began to seep from her heart. It was dim but it was there, building and budding in warmth as it grew in size. This strange feeling, it made Emma feel happy for the first time in weeks but just as quickly as it appeared it vanished, going unnoticed by the blonde. Emma was far too tired to comprehend what had happened and as she felt the ache return she once again realized it to be true. True heartache and as she touched the area which her heart was located, eyes closing, sleep finally taking hold of Emma Swan, the warm white light returned, surrounding her in cordiality and wrapped her up in a protective embrace.

**…**


	4. Remember when it Rained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is left with a decision. Either she starts a new life with her family in the Enchanted Forest without Regina, or she goes after her and fights to get her true love out of Cora's clutches. But does Regina want to be rescued? After the events leading up to the new curse, the blonde knows what power Cora has over her daughter, Emma only wishes that it is not too late. It is a risk the savior is willing to take and as she is forced to come face to face with the new Dark One, it pushes her far beyond the edge of a precipice.  
> BlackQueen and SwanQueen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to: Remember when it rained by Josh Groban  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2_sls-akqY
> 
> This is a very SwanQueen centered chapter so you BlackQueen shippers have been warned.  
> Notes:
> 
> Set in the Once Upon a Time verse up until S02E09 before The Cricket Game aired. It then follows AU. The story will be published in three parts.
> 
> While reading listen to: Somewhere by Within Temptation and Pale by Within Temptation
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned them, no one would ever see them again. They would be mine all mine.

** +++ **

 

The rain fell in slanted salute, playing and dancing upon the windowpane as it mischievously listened to the sultry sounds of two women moaning. Hair of blonde and hair of brown were tussled together; platting itself into a sickly sweet morphed form of two women fucking in a beautiful symphony of sound and sculpted sight. As the whimpers increased in volume and speed, the rain fell on in smirking glee before fading into soft pelting droplets just as lips fastened around the other’s sensitive buds, both of breast and core causing the dark haired beauty to erupt in profound ecstasy. 

Regina’s head fell back as she finally reached her climax.  Lips parted, trembling even as she tried to catch her breath, control seeming to elude her sadistically for a few seconds more as she moaned and panted. This however did not stop Emma from thrusting deeper and harder into the brunette again, causing the mayor to gasp once more. It was so easy, the blonde thought, teasing the older woman while she was over the edge, making Regina buck as her walls continued to contract around Emma’s devious digits. The blonde knew this in turn would then continue the ever intensifying wave of pleasure currently running ramped through the older woman. Nostrils flared, pupils dilated and fingers sank into the bedding as Regina tried to will her body to stop swallowing Emma’s fingers so willingly. But she could not for soon another shudder burst forth from her body, legs spreading even more. Emma smirk slightly as her lips once more fasten around the hardened bud nestled between her lover’s thighs. The sheriff then teased her, lips opening and closing around it before her tongue tormented the older woman all over again. And torment Regina she did, ever so devotedly as the younger woman’s tongue darted sporadically against the sensitive flesh is short brushes before swirling against it. Two fingers soon changed to three as Emma easily slipped her ring finger into the mayor, cork screwing them slowly before pulling out entirely and plunging them back in.  She continued these little movements along with her conniving tongue and playful lips, tasting and lapping at Regina’s clit, not stopping for a second in between thrusts or after the older woman had her third orgasm. When the brunette then suddenly screamed out for the blonde to stop, only then did Emma still her fingers and gently slide them out of the brunette’s sensitive muscles. The movement in itself made a small spasm escape from in between Regina’s thighs as she moaned without any indication that she had gotten her body under control just yet. ****

“Y-you are _t-terrible_ ,” were the panting words which fell from the older woman’s lips as she looked up at the blonde. Regina’s eyes were glazed over, lips swollen and wet as they parted slowly, panting still as she spoke once more. “Horrid.”

“What?!” Emma’s eyes widened, swallowing in utter surprise at the brunette’s words. She blinked a few times, not understanding what she did wrong or how she could be ‘terrible’ at what she had just done. Or had done for the past few hours. Regina had been moaning and finding release every time so there was no way that Emma could have been terrible any of those times.

But as Regina’s trembling lips slowly streaked into a scheming smirk, Emma knew she was teasing. 

“Yes you are dear. _Terrible._ Devious even, continuing on and making me beg for you to stop.”

“Yes I have to say, I enjoy it when you beg.”

That earned her a light shove from the brunette but it was done out of devotion as her hand then moved to Emma’s neck to pull her in for a deep kiss. Their lips moved so heatedly against one another, making the idea of breathing a foreign concept as Regina’s tongue easily slipped into the blonde’s mouth. She teased her more, fighting her in a playful game of dominance and when they finally broke the kiss they were both breathless and smiling as they looked at each other. Regina’s hand moved to Emma’s face, tenderly tucking the stray curls behind the Swan’s ears. The mayor loved the younger woman’s hair; everything about it really. The length, the colour and especially the feminine curl, softening Emma’s more masculine features into a sculptured beauty, one which the blonde had no idea was even possible to be perceived as such. But Regina saw it. She saw it in moments like these. She saw it when Emma was having emotive moments with Henry and when the blonde slept, arms protectively keeping Regina close, the brunette would see such beauty in the devotion the Swan had for her Queen. And Regina loved this woman, this oblivious insufferable woman in front of her and as she stared into the green eyes of Emma Swan, she could see the same love mirroring her own in those orbs. And Emma was not even trying to hide her emotions. The blonde practically over flowed with piety and love for Regina, so much so the likes of which Regina had never experienced in all her lifetimes of being a girl, a woman or a Queen. She had known admiration, lust full admiration at that but never tender and affectionate love. Even Daniel, the one which she had felt the closest thing resembling love to, could not compare to the utter abundance of affection illuminating from this woman in front of her. And sometimes it was too much. It blinded Regina so much so that it made her look away and that she did now as well.

And at that Emma’s eyes grew in size, thinking she did something wrong.

“I’m sorry. Did I do something wrong?” She never understood these little moments Regina had and the mayor had many of them. And at times like these, the blonde usually fought Regina on these matters, harshly even, especially when these dark spells were at there worst. It was more out of habit, the fight Emma put up, more out of her own life experiences passed. The younger woman never wanted it to seem like she herself as Emma Swan was a doormat or just a sexual sound board to be used on whim and discarded once the moment has passed. But now and then she knew when not to be stubborn and thus the blonde let the brunette have her privacy in that regard.  Now and then she knew when to observe, when not to rush head on into the fray and just let Regina be. She never pressed her to talk about it then, if Regina did not start on her own but Emma always assuring her that if the older woman wished to vent, then the blonde could actually shut up and just listen and nod accordingly. The notion in itself always seemed to amuse Regina so much so that her dark mood lifted into a lighter shade, one which was not as frightening to embrace both by the brunette and the Swan. 

But Emma knew that if she was not careful, then Regina’s darkness might consume the Queen. And she had seen it. She had tasted the darkness smothering her at first hand that night in the tower but she never voiced her concern to Regina. She did not want to confess how much the brunette had actually frightened the blonde to the core. It would break Regina and may even shove her back into that dark space so much so that even Emma’s light magic would not be able to reach her.

So Emma did what she could and what this specific situation required and planted feathered kisses along Regina’s jawline. Not sexual in nature but loving, deep rooted loving kisses as she touched the olive toned beauty against her neck and collarbone, fingers caressing more than actually resting to touch. It made Regina sigh as she smiled, eyes closing, relaxing immediately, just as Emma knew she would. It was something Emma would also not voice, how well she knew the brunette, both out of respect and Regina’s inner need for privacy, not ever wanting anyone to know her too well. And the blonde understood this. She understood these walls and that was exactly why she was able to scale up them without another thought and break through the last of them without any hesitation what so ever. 

They were the same and yet complete opposites. Yin and Yang. Night and day. Light and darkness and that was exactly why they were meant to be together. Emma pulled Regina close to her body, her neck resting in the crook of the brunette’s neck as she kisses her tenderly and slowly wrapped her arms around her back. Another soft sigh left Regina’s lips as she held onto Emma. They were safe now. They were happy and nothing would keep them apart again. And then when Emma felt Regina’s lips on her shoulder, nipping and kissing a bit more aggressively she smirked, knowing the Queen wanted to start again. Emma then leaned closer.

“Such a relentless woman you are my Queen. ”

“As are you. Perhaps even more than I am. Always hmmm wanting to go again.”

“Yes well. How can I not? You make me want to _ahhhh hmmmm_.” Emma arched her back as she felt two fingers thrust inside of her.

“What was that dear? Do speak up.”

“I-I…oh god _hmmmmm_.”

As she moaned the rain started to once more let its presence known, pelting against the window of their bedroom. The crisp night air, coupled with the sounds of the night, made the older woman pause for a moment.

“Lovely isn't it?” Regina said, her head tilting to the side as she listened, eyes closing a bit. 

“Yes,” Emma replied, her hand moving to caress the brunette’s arm, “…lovely.” The older woman then looked back and found the blonde regarding her with such affection that all the Queen could do was smile. 

“I was talking about the rain.”

“I know. But still. You are.”

For a moment Regina and Emma stilled and looked upon one another. This was _perfect_. Here and now, with the rain falling in the background. They needed nothing else but one another and their child. Again the blonde smiled and at this a faint smirked formed upon the brunette’s lips as her fingers started teasing her Swan again.

“Regina…hmmmm you mmmm….I-I…”

The mayor smirked once more as she leaned in closer to whisper, “Yes dear?” and then thrusted into her slowly. 

“I …think you are _terrible._ ”

The blonde was smiling as she spoke causing the older woman to actually blush and then laugh suddenly, kissing Emma’s lips as she increased her thrusts. 

“Hmmm yes. Yes I am.”

And with that she smirked and showed the blonde just how terrible she could be.

 

** +++ **

 

Emma suddenly woke with a jolt. For a moment she did not know where she was before the faint smell of soil and pine brought her back to the events of last night. She had gone in search of Regina and then she fell and then the storm and then…Her hand moved to feel her now flushed cheeks as she remembered the imagery of lips and heaving breasts. 

_ A dream?  _

She frowned as she lightly touched her lips, a small smile forming on its own and then she blinked.

_ No… a memory.  _

Emma sighed but her smile returned soon after blossoming into a stronger one. This was good. She thought. It was the first dream she had, had in this annoying forest which did not involve Cora. She started to stand, bracing herself for cracking bones and stiff tired muscles, but to her surprise she rose quite easily. At this she frowned and stood there for a few seconds assessing her body. She was not tired. At all. Could a good night’s sleep really have helped her that much? Emma shrugged a bit as she thought of the fact that it was also the first time she had slept right through without screaming awake. So she pawned it off on a good night’s sleep and that was that.

Her hand moved to feel her cheeks again. Warm and flushed. She blinked a bit and as her hand slipped past the uncomfortable pants, touching her underwear, she found wetness seeping from her core. Emma bit her lip, tapping it lightly and reacting immediately. God damn she was aroused and why wouldn't she be? After that dream no correction memory, she is surprised her pants were not drenched in her lady mess. But even though she was in need of release, she did not slip her fingers past the fabric to her aching folds, as she knew she had not washed properly in two days. And she did not even want to think of where here hands have been let alone what it had touched. She scrunched up her nose, registering what she smelled like, apart from her arousal, for the first time in a long time. She needed a shower or just to wash herself properly for once. And with that she grabbed her sword, strapped it in and left the cave, still blithely unaware of the fact that she was being watched.

 

** +++ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to: Remember when it rained by Josh Groban  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2_sls-akqY


End file.
